1960s
The following events occurred in the 1960s: The 1960s, like the 1950s before it, was a time of peace in the wizarding world, Grindelward having long been defeated by this point; however, because of this peace, no one in the wizarding world was prepared for Lord Voldemort's new war. The Marauders, the Evans sisters and Severus Snape were all born around 1960. This would be the decade when Molly Prewett, Arthur Weasley, the Black sisters, Ted Tonks and possibly Gideon and Fabian Prewett all attended Hogwarts, roughly between the years 1960 and 1973. Minerva McGonagall likely became Head of Gryffindor House between 1955 and 1961, and Hagrid's predecessor, Ogg, was Gamekeeper for Hogwarts until at least 1968. Events *Magnus "Dent-Head" Macdonald spearheads a campaign to reintroduce Creaothceann. The Ministry of Magic refuses to lift the ban. *1960: The eightieth Wizarding Schools Potions Championship is held.Wonderbook: Book of Potions *1961: Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett start their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and are Sorted into Gryffindor.Molly was born on 30 October 1949, and Arthur was born on 6th February 1950, making them both elegible for Sorting on 1 September, 1961. As well as this, Molly says that the Fat Lady once scolded her for staying out so late, meaning that she was in Gryffindor. *c. 1962: Bellatrix Lestrange née Black and Rita Skeeter start their first year at Hogwarts. *1963: The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know by Professor Mordicus Egg, is published by Dust & Mildew. *c. 1964 or 1965: Andromeda Tonks née Black starts her first year at Hogwarts and is sorted into Slytherin. *1965: The Ban on Experimental Breeding is enacted. *1965 or 1966: Lucius Malfoy starts his first year at Hogwarts and is Sorted into Slytherin. *c. 1966: Narcissa Malfoy née Black starts her first year at Hogwarts and is also Sorted into Slytherin. *1967: The eighty-first Wizarding Schools Potions Championship is held.Wonderbook: Book of Potions *1968: Sturgis Podmore starts his first year at Hogwarts. Arthur and Molly Weasley graduate. Hamish MacFarlan becomes Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. *Rubeus Hagrid gains his job as Gamekeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Quidditch *1960 to 1964: The Slytherin Quidditch team was captained by Jody Jacknife for four consecutive school years.Harry Potter: The Exhibition, *1964 to 1968: The Slytherin Quidditch team was captained by Stuart Craggy.Harry Potter: The Exhibition, *1967: The Nimbus Racing Broom Company is formed. *1968 to 1970: The Slytherin Quidditch team was captained by Steve Laughalot.Harry Potter: The Exhibition, *1969: R. J. H. King won an award playing for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. (Name appears on trophy) Births *c. 1960: Peter Pettigrew *1960: Greta Catchlove *9 January, 1960: Severus Snape to Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince. *30 January, 1960: Lily Evans to Mr. and Mrs. Evans.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 16, "Godric's Hollow") *10 March, 1960: Remus Lupin to Lyall Lupin and Hope Howell .https://www.pottermore.com/?returnPath=en/book3/chapter22/moment1/remus-lupin *27 March, 1960: James Potter to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. *1961: Regulus Black to Orion and Walburga Black. *c. 1961: Dirk CresswellHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Chapter 4, "Horace Slughorn"). Slughorn mentions that Cresswell was in the year after Harry's mother Lily at Hogwarts. Chapter 16 of Deathly Hallows establishes that Lily was born in January of 1960, meaning she began her first year in September of 1971; thus Cresswell began in September of 1972, meaning he had to have turned 11 by that time, putting his date of birth sometime before 1 September in 1961. *1962: Bartemius Crouch Jr. to Bartemius Crouch Sr. and his wife. *26 January,1964:Gilderoy Lockharthttps://www.pottermore.com/?returnPath=en/book2/chapter13/moment2/gilderoy-lockhart *1964: Glenda Chittock *1964: Lorcan d'Eath *1968: Gwenog Jones *1968: Dunbar Oglethorpe *1960s: Davey Gudgeon Deaths *1962: Belvina Black *1965: Lycoris Black *1966: Sacharissa Tugwood Behind the scenes is born.]] *22 December 1962 Actor Ralph Fiennes is born. *1962 Danish translator Hanna Lützen is born *20 March 1963 Actor David Thewlis is born *6 June 1963 Actor Jason Isaacs is born *31 July 1965 J. K. Rowling is born. *26 May 1966 Actress Helena Bonham Carter is born * 25 November 1966 Actor Simon Grover is born *19 May 1967 Actress Geraldine Somerville is born * 17 August 1968 Actress Helen McCrory is born See also *Dating conventions External links * References fr:Années 1960 pl:Lata 60. XX wieku 60s